


good kitty (or the one where meouch gets caught)

by garbagemanmilo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Meouch, i guess, meech is a trans man let me project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: Meouch is in heat and trying to get off. Havve enters and, y’know.
Relationships: Commander Meouch/Havve Hogan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	good kitty (or the one where meouch gets caught)

It was second night in a row that Meouch had gotten off to the thought of Havve, and he was honestly getting a little embarrassed. It started off as a stress release; making up a fantasy, grinding up on a pillow, the usual, and then the robot had popped into his mind and suddenly he was having one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had. It hit him like a punch to his gut- there was no way he’d just cum thinking of his friend. But he had, and now he was doing it again, rolling his hips against his designated pillow, teeth catching his lower lip when his clit twitched. He thought of Havve, the way he would cock his head, brighten his optics, his low, choppy voice, telling Kitty to come here, we’re practicing. That stupid nickname, Kitty, was something Sung had come up with, and when Havve used it, it had a different tone, another meaning underneath that made Meouch get hot under the collar. He was imagining Havve pulling down his underwear, shoving two of his fingers deep inside him, cold, impersonal, flooding their bond with filthy images and words. Meouch just bit his lip, rocking his hips harder, his pants and growls getting louder, he was so close, so fucking close-

‘ _Kitty_.’

Fuck.  
  
He didn’t even need to open his eyes to see who it was, and he shrunk into himself, flushed and ashamed. ‘ _You didn’t put your wall up, unfortunately_ ,’ Havve continued, the telepathy smooth, icy. Meouch’s ears flattened to the sides of his head, managed to look up at the robot, who stood over him, looming, making him feel tiny. “Sorry, Havve,” he mumbled, voice trembling. ‘ _You’re lucky it wasn’t Sung or Phobos_.’ And then he reached down and ran his fingers through Meouch’s mane. The Leonian flinched away from the touch, but Havve’s hand followed, reaching through the thick hair to stroke his scalp, and Meouch conceded, all too ready to submit to Havve. ‘ _You would really like me to touch you, wouldn’t you?_ ’ The feline didn’t have the strength to answer verbally, afraid his voice would be too high or crack, so he nodded, once, tightly, and the soft whirring of Havve’s larynx, so much like a purr, calmed Meouch down. ‘ _Alright, Kitty_ ,’ he said, and his fingers were disentangled from Meouch’s hair, sliding down his back, settling for a second on his ass, feeling around the base of his tail, and then moved between his legs. Meouch let his head drop back down to his mattress, lifting his hips up so Havve could have more room, and fuck, he could feel his heart beating between his thighs. Havve’s fingers stroked the soaked patch in his boxers, listening intently to Meouch’s little gasp. ‘ _Good, good_ ,’ and Meouch closed his eyes, clit throbbing as Havve’s middle finger flicked the underside. He was in for a long night, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> honest to god i’m just a horny fuck that wanted some meouch/havve


End file.
